Bundles of Joy
by lunafairy738
Summary: The rangers have defeated Master Xandred and are happily living their lives in the world, this story follows the life of Jayden and Emily after the rangers branch off. Will they finally find love at last or will it get destroyed with another war? This is the sequel to Grabbing my Toothbrush - Revised Edition. The rating may change when I continue as I continue writing the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to my dear readers, this particular fanfiction is a sequel to the other Jemily fanfic Grabbing my Toothbrush. It is optional to read the fanfic before but not essential. Grabbing my Toothbrush contains the information on how Jayden got Emily pregnant and should be read by the older audiences.But this fanfic is not a lemon but it will definitely tell of two people and their strengthened love.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Samurai Forever**

Jayden watches as his sister leaves through the large wooden front door with Ji by her side taking her bags. He smiles slightly as the door closes. He listens as the hustle and bustle of his former teammates walk out with all their bags talking about all sorts of things but mainly about what they were going to do now they had finished their Samurai duties. "Hey Jayden," Antonio calls out to his childhood buddy before holding out a brochure, "I have scored the golden ticket. Around the world fishing expedition." Everyone stares at him as he flips through the booklet. "This is a trip of a lifetime. I'm going to catch fish no one has ever heard of."

"Sounds fishy," Mia mocks before adding, "in a good way." Antonio smiles before humming a yes.

"How about you Mia?" Jayden asks what the former Pink Samurai ranger what she was going to do now.

"I'm going to the culinary academy," Mia begins.

"Thank you," Mike mutter looking up at the roof.

Mia turns her head and look back at him, "No comments please," she says as Mike comes back to earth and look at her.

"Na ha, I didn't say anything," he protests as the other laugh.

"Well I can take a hint but I'm going to study hard so when Antonio comes back with rare and exotic fish, I'll turn it into a gourmet cuisine," she says stressing the last word at Mike.

"Kevin, are you going back to the swim team?"

"Well, I just caught up with my coach the other day and I just barely have enough time to train for the Olympic Qualifying Tournament. It's definitely going to be hard work," he answers with a sigh, "but I-"

"But if anyone can do it you can," Emily encourages.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Absolutely."

"You will do awesome," everyone agreeing with the former yellow ranger.

"Thanks guys," the former blue ranger says with a wide smile taking up more than half of his face. "What about you Emily?"

"Oh well no major plans, I'm just excited I get to go home and take care of my sister. There's no place I'd rather be than home with family," Emily says inching slowly closer to Jayden.

"Mike," Mia says slowly putting her hand on the former green ranger's back shoving him forward, "tell them where you're going."

Mike looks around at the other with a strange expression on his face, he looks at the other for a long time before the long pregnant pause come to an end with an exciting announcement (don't worry Jemily fans its not, "I kinda thought I'd go with Emily,") "Um well, I" he pears down at an imaginary watch, "well I better get going I don't want to miss the bus to uni."

Everyone laughed, the green ranger always had such interesting ways of saying things. "So you're going to uni, what are you studying?" Emily asks him.

"Um well, nothing new just gaming design and maybe try and get a job in the testing department," everyone laughed with him even more, yep, he may actually be going to uni but he was still the same old gamer.

"Well come on, Mentor's waiting," Jayden says nudging his shoulder towards the door, he says with a smile before turning and walking out the front door with the others right behind him.

Mentor looks up as the door open and the former rangers spill out all chatting happily, Jayden walks over to Mentor and stand next to him and Emily standing not to far away. With everyone else standing in a line in front of him like when they first stepped through the gates of the Shiba house. "So," Mike says, "what are you guys going to do?" Asking the question Jayden had been asking them.

"My place is here," Mentor Ji says looking at Jayden, "the Shiba house must always be ready for the next Nighlok attack, even if it never comes."

"Well I was kind of thinking about going with Emily," Jayden says as his hand links with her and they smile while looking deep into each other eyes before it broke by Emily moving in closer and snuggling against him causing a slight blush to go across is cheeks.

"Well, if there's any trouble," Antonio says flipping his morpher in his hand and holding it out using it to point at the others, "you have my number," he stops pointing for a second before raising it to the sky, "Rangers together."

"Samurai forever," the other says as they all take out their Samuraizers, including Mentor. They all stare at each other with wide smiles as they all march out into the world.

"Onward," Antonio shouts as he walks off, fishing rod in one hand and wheeling his cart in the other.

"See you," Jayden and Mentor shake hand with the others as they walk out of the gates no longer samurai rangers.

Once the others had left Jayden looked at Emily dreamily before she once again broke it, "I'm just going to go get my bags OK," she says running back off into the house.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, the bamboo needs pruning," Jayden snorts slightly, '_Typical Mentor_,' he thinks to himself, "and I need to re-stuff the practice dummy also I plan on seeing some of my family for a while."

"Well, I better grab my bags and the car and me and Em will be heading off," Jayden says starting to walk back but no sooner than he said that Emily comes out with a striped white and bright yellow beach bag sling over her shoulder.

"I'm ready to go, what about you?" She asks as she walks over.

"Well, I was going to grab my bags and the car and we would be out of here."

"Oh, one sec," Emily drops her bags and dashes through the door, she walks out with a dark midnight blue drawstring bag over her shoulder and a pair of car keys swinging off her finger. "Here we are," she drops the bag at Jayden's feet and places the keys in his hands.

"Well then, what are we waiting for let's go, bye Ji," Jayden says with a wave of his hand. Before slinging the white cords of his shoulder and taking Emily's hand.

The bags get dumped in the back seat while they sit in the front, Emily in the passenger, Jayden driving. They drive out of the gravel drive in the black SUV with the samurai ranger emblem imprinted in gold on the side. They drove across the asphalt road towards the countryside outside the city. Emily lent her head against the window and watched the green fir trees go whizzing by as they drove out into the country side. It all felt familiar to her, the row of trees acting as windbreakers, the great grass plains and the hectares of plantations. After a few hours they stop at a small wooden gate that led up to a quaint yellow house, a neat little veranda with black cloth and wooden chairs, a wooden table and a woman standing looking out at them. The women had long, straight blonde hair (like Serena's) and wore a plain pale yellow shirt with a floral yellow skirt underneath a white apron. He mouth hung open attracting flies as Emily and Jayden got out of the car. Em looked up and saw the woman and ran up to her hugging her tightly mumbling one word so quietly no one could hear, "Mum."

* * *

And I am leaving it there if you people don't mind, I want you people to tell me weather you want me to write a chapter about Jayden meeting the family and him and Em stay at her house for a while or I fast track to when they are back at the Shiba House.

Please review I want your decision about what is going to happen in the next chapter but I will be writing about when they are back at the Shiba house.


	2. Chapter 2

I have read my reviews and people have requested for Jayden to meet Emily's family so this chapter will be continue on from the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Family**

Emily stood there in her mother's embrace for a while until they hear the sound of a throat being cleared they pull out and look behind to find Jayden awkwardly standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Mum, I want you to meet the infamous fearless red ranger and my boyfriend, Jayden Shiba," Emily says making a big introduction to her mother, "and this is my mother, the one who works her ass off to provide me with a home and a sister (and no not that way for you sickos, she makes money for the medicine) ."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Hanori," Jayden says holding out his hand.

"Oh please call Isabelle, its also nice to meet another of the Shiba clan, it had been a while, although when I last saw you, you were only a young baby and a cute one at that," Emily's mum says. A blush creeps across Jayden's cheeks at the thought of being looked after as a baby by Emily's mother he gets pulled out of his thoughts when he hears his girlfriend's giggle. "Oh I believe I got some baby photos some of Jayden and his father when Jayden was screaming his lungs out in John's arms," Isabelle continues with her hand under her chin in a thoughtful position.

"Well then what are we waiting for, show me, show me," Emily says tugging at her mother's arm.

"Um, don't forget, I'm here," Jayden says hoping he was not forgotten.

"Oh sorry dear, I'll help with the bags, honey you can go up and see Serena if you want, she's been waiting to see you," Isabelle says turning back to look at the former red ranger. While Emily dashed into the house and up the stairs Isabelle went with Jayden to the SUV to unpack the bags.

Once they were all inside Isabelle invited Jayden that if he wanted to he could go see Emily and Serena, "If you want to meet Serena, her room is the second door on the left."

"Thank you," and with that he walks up the staircase and faces the hallway with may doors branching off it. He saw the second door on the left slightly open revealing yellow wallpapered room with a slight view of two pairs off feet handing off the bed. He slowly approaches the door and pushes it open slowly to find Emily and Serena lying together on her bed, her sister had long straight blonde hair and looked similar to his sister.

He leans on the doorway frame watching as the two sisters catch up with each other, he merrily watches them while roaming around in his thoughts. "Oh I have a boyfriend before you do Serena," Jayden comes out of his brain and now listens to the conversation. Emily comes over, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the middle of the room. Serena gets up of the bed, the bed bouncing back after losing of the weight of the two girls. She walks over to Jayden, her hand on her chin circling around him inspecting him thoroughly.

"Hmm, general inspection complete, now for the interrogation. Emily be a dear and place him on the bed and hold him there while I get the rope and spotlight," Serena says with a wave of her hand before walking off out of the door. Emily, meanwhile, drags him over to the bed getting him to sit on the edge. The springs groan and creak under the weight of the new people. Emily sits down in his lap straddling it to keep him from going anywhere. After a few minutes, Serena came back with a lamp and string. He grabs his right wrist, tying it to the bed before doing the same to the other one. Emily finally got up but his dick wanted otherwise. Serena grabbed a chair and placed some books on it off the shelf before placing the lamp on top and plugging it into the wall. Emily walks over closing the curtains and door before walking back over and hitting the light once her sister had gotten into a dramatic pose.

"So Mr Shiba, do you know why you're here?" Serena asks in a detective voice.

"I believe I do not know Detective Hanori," Jayden says going along with the strange events.

"Well, we are all gathered here in this hallowed bedroom to decide whether you are capable or not whether to be Emily Hanori's boyfriend," Serena continues.

"Oh please don't go to hard on him sis, I still need him to take care of me," Emily says clasping her hands in front of her chest before continuing in a dreamy one, "oh he takes care of me so well, he is kind, caring, gentle..." She trails off, Serena ignoring her and continues with the investigation.

"So have you been taking care of her properly?"

"Yes Detective Serena."

"Do you swear on your life that you will take care of her till death do you apart."

"I do," Jayden says wearily wondering where this was going.

"Alright, Emily cut the scene, he meets my standards. Now I don't know about you but all these interrogations are making me hungry, how about lunch?" Serena walks out the door with her arms behind her head.

Emily laughs before going over and helping her boyfriend out of the string he had been restrained in, "Yeah sorry about that," Emily says as she walks over placing the books on the shelf and opening the curtains as Jayden twirls his wrists in his hands.

"Yeah, that is sort of weird."

"Yeah sorry about that she's sort of overprotective of me after all my other "boyfriends"," Emily says, crunching and un-crunching her fingers to quote speech marks.

"Oh well then I know that is one subject someone doesn't want to touch."

"Yeah," she says extending the word, "come on, let's go have lunch." Jayden took the stairs a step at a time while Emily took a few steps than jumped the last.

"Oh honey has Emily come back yet," they hear a male voice sound from the dining room. They walk in to find a man with light brownish hair that looked almost a dark blonde.

"Daddy," Emily says giggling and running up and hugging him, "I'm right here."

"Oof, what is this thing I feel hugging me? Oh Emily! Come here you little," he says grabbing her and lifting her up as if she was a light as a feather. "I can't believe I can still pick you up sunshine."

"Dad," Emily says in a complaining voice of 'you're embarrassing me again.

"Hmm," Jayden says thoughtfully, "I like that nickname, I might take that one."

"Oh no, not you too," Emily continues complaining.

"Of course not," Jayden says pulling her into a side hug and kissing her head.

"And who might you be?" Emily's father says in a warning tone.

"An interrogated boyfriend," Serena says with little emotion.

"Oh, OK, well I am, Emily's father of course, Blain's the name," Emily's father says.

"Nice to meet you, umm," Jayden says trailing off wondering whether he knew about the rangers.

"Oh, daddy, this is the great red ranger," Emily says dramatically.

"Oh, well Mr Red Ranger sir, it is an absolute honor to meet you," Blain said bowing deeply.

"Oh please, no need to be so formal," Jayden says shaking his hands.

"Oh well, lunch is ready," Isabelle said coming in from the kitchen with bread, salad and chicken.

They all sat down at the dining table, Jayden and Emily told of their various adventures as Samurai Rangers and the various Nighlok they fought.

"And then I come in and save his bacon from being smashed to bits, or in this case being eaten to bits," Emily describing the battle in between her and Grinataur.

"Ha ha very funny," Jayden says sarcastically.

"Oh, does the red ranger not like being rescued by a girl?" Emily says in a little kid voice while pinching his cheek.

"No, but if felt weird being saved by my girlfriend."

"Um guys, girlfriend's sister is sitting right here along with her parents so please no PDA," Serena says with her hand covering her face and with that they all laughed.

* * *

Emily and Jayden stayed for a month before heading back to the Shiba house and during that month Emily showed Jayden a world that was familiar to her. The woods, the great grass paddocks, the sheep, the cows, the pigs, the lake, a hidden waterfall known only to Emily and many other things and it wasn't long before they said their goodbyes and were sitting in the SUV heading back home, to the large neat wooden house that belonged to Jayden.

* * *

Alright that is the end of another chapter. I will try my hardest to keep updating but its kind of hard when you have some barriers not mentioning any. But I have started on the next chapter but I am sorry that I couldn't updated yesterday.

Once again thank you for reading and please review I want to know what my readers think about my writing skills.


	3. Chapter 3

I listened to the reviews and this was going to be the second chapter but my readers said that they wanted Jayden to meet the family so the second chapter it is.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The News**

Jayden awoke to a cold empty bed containing only himself once again. He sat up straight his ear listening to see if Emily was where she seemed to be every morning since they got back. Sure enough he heard that sound. He gets up and slides out of bed and over to the bathroom to find his girlfriend kneeling over the edge of the toilet regurgitating her stomach as she seemed to be doing every morning.

"Hey Em, are you alright," Jayden asks softly and gently while walking over and kneeling down beside her. Her head pops up a little, her lips a tight line, she shakes her head before her cheeks puff out and she is back regurgitating her stomach. When that session had stopped he moves her gently onto his lap, holding her with one arm around her waist and the other helping to hold her hair back. They stayed like that for a little while longer before Emily finally lent her head against the toilet seat. This sign to Jayden is that she is finished, so he slowly lifted her up and laid her back down on the bed so she could before heading down stairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Jayden, how's Emily?" Ji asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Vomiting again making it another morning since we got back," Jayden replies in the again toned voice.

"Well then what are you doing down here, I forbid you to come back down here without her," Ji says pointing his finger up he stairs. Jayden laughs as he heads upstairs to check on Emily.

He stops as the bedroom door taking a deep breath before slowly creaking the door open, he noticed the bathroom door closed and a lump on the bed. He walks over and lies back under the covers, his hand snaking over Emily's waist bring her close to him. "Hey you alright," he asks in a soft, calming voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emily answers in a soft scared voice, she hoped Jayden didn't notice but he did.

"Hey I can tell something is wrong, tell me."

"No, you'll hate me, you'll reject me," crystal tears started leaking out the corners of her glistening golden brown eyes.

"Hey, hey, did you already forget what Serena asked me I still remember it. Do you swear on your life that you will take care of her till death do you apart? I replied I do, so remember Em I will always take care of you no matter what."

"Oh well, I...I'm...I'm pregnant," Emily stutters before she curls into herself pretty much full blown crying. Jayden was paralyzed for a second by the news before curling himself around her rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's alright, I don't hate you and I most certainly will not reject you," Jayden says trying to get her to stop crying, he was successful. In fact so successful she looks up into his brilliant blue eyes. He smiles as he jumps out of bed carefully pulling her with him. They walk out into the hall and down the stairs, Emily was snuggled into Jayden's side as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Emily," Ji says cheerfully as he places a plate of steaming breakfast in front of Emily.

"Morning Ji," she answers staring greedily at the food before tucking in to the breakfast of fully scrambled eggs, crispy strips of bacon, cooked sausages with parallel charred marks and crunchy toast toasted to perfection.

"So are you alright now?" Ji asks wondering if she was alright like she was after every session.

"Jayden, this is now your port of call," Emily says taking a bite of the toast with scrambled egg on it before slicing some of the sausage and popping it in her mouth.

"Well, Emily's pregnant," Jayden replies bluntly, Ji spat out his tea spraying it everywhere while Emily gives the meekat effect before going back to her food muttering something. "Say something dearest?" He asks innocently.

"I said that you don't have to say it so bluntly," Emily replies still with a muttering voice.

"OK," he starts prolonging the word as he had hardly ever heard Emily say anything in a negative way, "so what are we doing today Ji?" He smiles happily at his mentor with a voice like sunshine peering through the grey clouds hoping to brighten the grey mood set by Emily.

"Well I was going to go and get the groceries and then going to visit the monks at the Tengen Gate to borrow some scrolls," Ji informs the former yellow and red rangers of a rough description of his day.

"OK well, I'm going to go organize an appointment for tomorrow," Emily says getting up, placing her plate in the sink and going off to find the phone.

"Well I'm off," Ji says following suit and grabbing a bag and helmet before walking out the door and driving off on his bike. Jayden sighs as he walks upstairs to go find Em. She was sitting on the bed with her legs hanging off the edge. Her head bowed looking deep in thought.

"Hey Em, are you alright?" He asks as he walks over and sits next to her.

"Oh, hey Jayden," Emily says looking up and noticing him for the first time since he walked into the room, "what's up?"

"I was about to ask you that but let's stick to the first question, are you alright?"

"Yeah just thinking about," she pauses retreating back into her thoughts for a second, "things."

"Is it legal to ask what those things are?" Jayden asks cheekily.

"Well," she pauses once again, "I was thinking about what would happen if the Nighlok came back and about our child."

"Well, we destroyed Master Xandred together, I doubt the Nighlok are coming back," he says placing his arms around her and bringing her close to him. He slowly lowers them to the bed and there they lay, in one another's arms gradually falling asleep on top of the covers with not a care in the world. Little did they know what was going to happen.

* * *

Hey guys left it with a cliffy but for those who hate them (like I do) what I am thinking about happening is that another Nighlok will come back claiming himself as the new head of the Nighlok while Emily is still pregnant and another war between the Nighlok and the Samurai Rangers begin.

Please review, I got many from the last chapter saying that they loved Serena and I am glad you did also for those who know about Teen Titans. When Serena says, "An interrogated boyfriend," imagine her saying like Raven would because that's how I imagined it as I was writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait but I have been busy doing assignments and reading other fanfics as I like to do. So once again I apologize for the wait dear readers.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Baby Shower**

Month 3

The loud doorbell sounded throughout the Shiba house and the sound of scuttling feet sounded louder and louder as someone came to answer to door. Outside was Mia, Kevin, Mike and Antonio, they waited with bags at the ready for a special celebration. The door opened a half asleep Jayden Shiba, "Hey guys," he says in a hushed voice, "we need to keep it down because Em is still asleep." He opens the door standing to one side to let them in, once that had all snuck into the living room they assembled together formulating plan like in the old days when the Nighlok were attacking the city.

"Well I better go upstairs and sneak back into bed while you guys set up. You guys alright with that?" Jayden asks making plans.

"Ok," the others agree as they set to work while Jayden went back upstairs to go back to "sleep" with Em.

An hour went by as Mike, Kevin, Mia and Antonio went to work in the living room, a large cake on the wooden table with congratulations written on top, streamers lined the tops of walls, a large pile of presents sat in the corner. Once they had finished they stood together, Kevin's hand sneaked around Mia's shoulders and she leaned into him while Mike put his arm on Antonio's shoulder. "We did well didn't we?" Mike exclaims as they travel down to the kitchen and start cooking breakfast for the couple.

- Meanwhile upstairs -

Jayden sneakily opened the door and looked in to see if his girlfriend was awake yet. He looked as she turned over with a slight moan escaping into the air. He silently crept over to the bed and slips underneath the covers winding his arms around Emily's waist and bringing her slowly closer to him until her back was touching his front. She turns slowly in his arms so that when he looks down he could see the most beautiful golden eyes staring back at him. "Where did you go, I missed you," Emily snuggled deep into his chiseled chest.

"I just went downstairs to check on something," Jayden answers careful of the tone he uses as not to arouse suspicion, he curls his arms around his girlfriend slowly drawing her closer to him. He could hear a small moan escape her closed lips as gets pressed to his rock hard abs.

"Can we get breakfast, I'm hungry," Emily mumbled into his chest, he chuckled slightly at the gentle tickle of her lips.

"Sure," Jayden answers kissing her head before pulling her to her feet and walking together hand in hand to the kitchen.

- Downstairs preparations -

Mia, Kevin, Mike and Antonio were downstairs in the living room when they heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs, they snapped their heads looking directly at each other, after a quick nod, Mia walked off going towards where the sound was coming from while the others were frantically trying to hide all the decorations from Emily.

"Hey guys," Mia says as she notices the cute couple walking hand in hand down the stairs with Emily leaning slight on Jayden although Mia's presence made her stand right up staring straight into her eyes.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" She asks with a stunned and surprised look on her face and easily recognized in her tone.

"What, you don't like seeing me? Oh, it's nice to see you too," she answers sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Mia, please forgive me," Emily hugged her best friend tightly, "now as mean as it sounds, what are you doing here because I know you and you never come around here without some reason."

A devilish smile came across her lips, she knew exactly what to say to get Em out of the house so the guys could finish with the preparations. "Well," she put her hand to her chin to appear thoughtful, "I was wanting to go shopping, but doing it alone is so lonely and Kevin was busy with something-"

"And now you have someone new you can go with if you let her get changed," Emily interrupted, falling right into Mia's trap.

"Well then what are we waiting for get dressed already so we can go," Mia says coming out of her thoughtful pose.

"You don't mind if I go Jay?" Emily asks sweetly looking up from her low level with the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Now how can I win if you have to the most adorable puppy dog eyes," Jayden answers kissing her gently as she raced off upstairs to get changed.

Once she was out of hearing range Mia and Jayden started talking again, "Mission accomplished now what time do you want her back?"

"Around 3ish make sure she doesn't expect anything so we have a good reaction to the surprise," he answers.

"You know for her boyfriend and former red ranger you can be really evil at times."

"I know," he shrugs before walking off to help with the preparations leaving Mia to wait at the foot of the steps for Emily.

- Preparations room -

Jayden walks into the living room to find the guys preparing for the party, "Hey guys," Jayden waves as he walks into the room with his old training pants and a red shirt on.

"I see I'm not the only one who still wears his training pants," Mike says as he looks up quickly before going back to drawing on the cardboard.

"Well I still wear the full suit when I'm training," Kevin exclaims, Mike's head pops up along with Antonio's with the three looking at Kevin then each other. Jayden shakes his head, '_Even I don't train any more_,' Jayden thought to himself as he walks to go help out.

- The Surprise Party -

"That was a great shopping trip," Mia says to Emily as the two walk into the house.

"Let's go put our stuff upstairs so its out of the way and you can come have dinner with us," Emily invites as she leads Mia upstairs. As soon as the bedroom door was opened all the bags were dumped on the ground and Emily pushed Mia out so she could get into something a little more comfy.

A few minutes later Emily walked out in her old training pants and a yellow shirt that went to her elbows with a heart outlined in fake diamonds on the right side of the buttons that were fastened at the front. The two walked down the stairs with Mia trailing behind a bit with a large goofball smile on her face. When Emily looked back she defiantly noticed, "Mia, are you alright?" Emily asked concerned about the strange behavior.

"Well I know you will be," Mia says cheekily before dragging her to the living room where the guys surprised her.

"This look familiar?" Antonio asks as he puts his arm around her walking with her into the room.

"Watch it Toni that's my girlfriend you got your arm around there," Jayden warns.

"Aww, don't worry you will always have me," Emily says as Antonio lifts his arm off her shoulder and walks over putting her arms around his shoulders as best she could from her low height.

"I know I will," Jayden replies as he circles his arms around her waist and kisses her.

"Now how about we get this party started," Mike exclaims pulling out his Samuraizer and painting a Kanji in the air making confetti fall from the sky.

They partied to all hours of the night until Emily came to her senses checking the time, "Alright, you guys are all in big trouble doing this for me," she says eyeing them evilly and pointing at them with her finger close to her eyes swinging from side to side, her finger stops on Jayden, "and you, Mr, will be receiving your punishment later. Now everyone else out." She waves her hands shooing them to the front door.

"It was nice to see you again," Mia says hugging her friend.

"It was nice to see you too," Emily says returning the hug. After many hugs and handshakes they others were finally walking out the gate door, Kevin and Mia literally side by side heading back to their house while Mike and Antonio went to return to their beach side apartment.

"Ready to go to bed?" Jayden asks snaking his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him.

"Yes we will save the punishment for some other night, I just wanna sleep with you," her arms hug him tightly with her small arms his waist with her head lying on his chest.

"Let's go," he picks her up with her legs circling around his waist and her arm around his neck, her face fitting snuggly into his neck nuzzling it slightly before falling asleep as Jayden carried Emily up to bed.

* * *

Since you guys are such good waiters I will give you a long chapter this time but thank you for waiting and I would really like some ideas or just whether you want a simple story or you want the Nighlok to come back.


End file.
